La dernière pièce du puzzle
by Justepourlire
Summary: Toi et moi après tout ça avait toujours été une évidence. On était fait l'un pour l'autre : tous les deux sangs purs, tous les deux ambitieux, tous les deux élevés dans la soif de sang. Notre mariage avait conclu notre alliance. Au fond, notre but était d"une simplicité enfantine : nous voulions que nos noms soient gravés dans l'histoire. C'est l'heure du grand final, mon amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**Je suis fière de vous présentez cette fanfiction que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps sans avoir le courage de la terminer. **

**Je l'ai retrouvé il y a peu et j'ai décidé de la reprendre. **

**je m'excuse d'avance pour les petites incohérences avec l'univers de J.K Rowling ( s'il y en a ) et pour les fautes d'orthographes ( et là, je suis sûre qu'il y en a )**

**Enfin passons, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que si la lecture vous plaît vous n'oublierez pas de mettre une petite review ( ceci est dit en toute innocence bien sur ^^) **

**Prologue :**

Le monde des sorciers est en paix depuis 19 ans.

Harry Potter, héros de cette génération, vit une vie confortable avec sa famille.

Le temps passe mais les souvenirs sont encore marqué par les horreurs et nul n'oublie la marque des mangemorts et le nom de Voldemort.

Cependant qui se souvient réellement des autres ?

Seul les familles de mes victimes connaissent le mien et encore je ne suis pour eux qu'un des nombreux pions de Voldemort.

Pour tous je suis devenue un être faible vaincu par cette grosse femme rousse mais cette vieille peau n'aurait même pas pu me toucher si je n'avais pas décidé de la laisser m'atteindre.

Elle sera la première à mourir quand je reviendrais.

Cela fait 19 ans que j'attends, désormais les enfants sourient et n'ont pas peur de sortir et les nés moldus on prit une place de plus en plus importante dans la société et j'entends presque d'ici les rires de tous ces imbéciles.

Cette paix est vraiment agaçante vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il est vraiment temps de refaire surface et marquer l'histoire d'un fer encore plus rouge que celui de Voldemort.

Chapitre 1 : 19 ans plus tard.

Le noir, un noir intense c'est ce que je vois depuis ces si longues années. Je suis obligée de ramper telle une miséreuse dans cette forêt à la recherche de sang. Cette existence est vraiment horrible mais il me suffit de penser que bientôt je leur ferai tous payer pour continuer à endurer cette vie.

Parfois je te croise et te voir aussi faible me rappelle mon état pitoyable. Mon cher Rudolphus, toi qui était autrefois si fier tu ressembles à une larve aujourd'hui. Je sais que dans ton esprit tu penses la même chose que moi. Pourtant n'aie crainte car nous sommes ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Toi et moi après tout ça avait toujours été une évidence. On était fait l'un pour l'autre : tous les deux sangs purs, tous les deux ambitieux, tous les deux élevés dans la soif de sang et la haine des moldus.

Notre mariage avait conclu notre alliance. Nous étions alliés et compagnons pour la vie.

Au fond, notre but était d"une simplicité enfantine : nous voulions que nos noms soient gravés dans l'histoire. Nos vies n'ont été qu'un gigantesque puzzle commun et malgré ce qu'en pense les gens, il manque encore une pièce. C'est l'heure du grand final, mon amour.

Aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons face à face aussi miséreux que d'ordinaire mais une chose à changer. Il brille dans nos yeux une lueur inquiétante, une lueur qui promet mille souffrances.

Je vis en premier une lumière éblouissante et enfin il est arrivé. C'est bien lui, cet être pitoyable et laid ne peut être que notre elfe de maison. Il nous est dévoué depuis son enfance après que nous l'ayons sauvé d'une mort certaine... ces créatures sont vraiment stupide mais si utile. Cependant ce qui attira ce n'était pas la créature insipide mais la personne qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Cette personne pale comme un cadavre était entourée d'une lueur bleutée depuis 50 ans.

Aria Dumbeldor fille cachée du très grand Albus Dumbeldor n'avait pas pris une ride, toujours d'une irritante jeunesse. Elle n'avait que 15 ans et pourtant elle était déjà une sorcière puissante. C'était une fille que je méprisais car malgré ses ambitions elle n'était qu'une ombre. Elle s'était plongée dans les bouquins, étudiant toutes les sortes de magies, qu'elle soit noire ou blanche mais même son intérêt pour la magie noir n'aurait pu la faire changer de cap.

Elle était convaincu du bien comme son père... Quel dommage, un si grand potentiel gâché.

Je ne devais cependant pas laisser mes pensées s'égaraient, cette fille n'était qu'une immonde traître à son sang : notre ennemie. Elle était l'une des rares à avoir compris la réelle dangerosité qui émanait de nous et elle était l'une des rares qui étaient en mesure de nous tuer.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait été évident de la choisir pour la cérémonie.

Enfin...Il est enfin temps. Je le vois qui verse le sang de l'ennemie dans le chaudron. Et mon cœur entier se réchauffe : La puissance revient.

Et ce soir là deux rires inquiétants transpercent la sombre nuit d'hiver.

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous apprécierez la suite ! :)**

**ps : J'accepte toutes critiques bien entendu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous, je vous apporte donc la suite de ma fiction en esperant que le premier chapitre vous a incité à continuer et que celui-ci ne vous découragera pas !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Aria Dumbeldor.

_Ils étaient là, leur baguettes pointaient sur mon torse avec leur habituel sourire arrogant. J'avais lancé deux expelliarmus à une vitesse qui pouvait être impressionnante pour ceux qui n'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre une Dumbeldor._

_Cependant alors que leur baguette volaient au loin, leurs sourires ne disparurent pas. Ils étaient même redoublé alors qu'un objet s'abattait sur ma tête et que je sombrais dans une inconscience qui s'annonçait mortelle._

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux et découvre un endroit lumineux, je connais cette endroit : il s'agit de Poudlard. Pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas le vrai. Tout d'abord, tout est trop calme et ensuite tous les murs sont d'un blanc immaculé.

Peut être que c'est ça la mort ? Être dans l'endroit que l'on a le plus apprécié durant sa vie pour toujours.

Je suis seule.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je reste là. Ici tout est étrange, je ne ressens ni tristesse ni colère juste une passivité, comme une attente.

Cependant je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'attends, je suis là c'est tout.

Je me rappelle de ma vie d'avant mais un flou s'étend sur ma mort si bien que j'ai l'impression d'être encore en vie.

Je riais parfois en pensant à cette hypothèse et en réfléchissant, je n'avais même pas envie de retourner sur Terre. Pourquoi l'aurais je voulu ? Je savais que mes amis les plus proches étaient condamnés à mourir et je savais également que Voldemort ne mourrait pas avant plusieurs années de la main de l'élu quel qu'il soit qui venait à peine de naître.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de retrouver un monde en guerre ou pire un monde détruit alors je préférais penser que tout allait bien finir et qu'un jour mon père serait là avec moi.

Je pense qu'après cela, un mois est passée sans que rien ne change ni ne bouge. Je me promenais un peu partout et m'amusais à redécouvrir les différents passages secrets de Poudlard. J'aimais cette endroit, c'était sûre et pourtant je n'y avais pas passé des années extraordinaire. Je n'avais beaucoup d'ami parce que j'étais à serpentard et que tous croyaient que j'étais née moldue, s'ajoutait à ça que tout le reste de Poudlard ne me voyait que comme une fille invisible. Je n'avais jamais marqué Poudlard, ni par mes résultats ni par mon caractère car je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention. En aucun cas, il ne fallait sache ma parenté avec le directeur auquel cas je pourrais devenir une cible pour les possibles mangemorts infiltrés mais également pour ceux qui penserait profiter d'une occasion de se faire bien voir du monde sorcier. Il m'avait donc parut évident de m'écarter du monde et par là je veux simplement dire que j'étais seule. Pas tout le temps bien évident puisque parfois j'étais invitée à prendre le thé avec mon professeur de métamorphose qui était une grande amie, une presque tante. J'aimais ces moments de complicité qui me faisait oublier mon quotidien simple et fade pendant lequel je m'évertuais à apprendre le plus de sort possible.

C'est vrai, plus j'y pense et moins je comprends pourquoi Poudlard est un lieu si important pour moi.

Peut être parce qu'il représente une adolescence que je n'ai jamais eu ? Possible mais je ne suis pas la seule ou du moins je ne l'étais pas. Combien de personne avait perdu leur famille ? Combien d'enfant s'était vu propulsait au rang d'adulte sans comprendre ce que ça impliquer ?

Même aujourd'hui je ne saurais le dire. J'observe une fois de plus ce qui était mon dortoir et m'assoit sur mon lit. Je m'apprête à m'allonger quand une douleur me prend.

J'observe ma main dans laquelle une entaille vient d'apparaître et comme au ralenti je vois la goutte de sang tombée sur le sol immaculé.  
Elle effleure à peine le sol qu'elle semble absorbé. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que mon monde semble s'effondrer et que je sombre encore une fois.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand et je tousse brutalement alors que deux bras m'encerclent. Je commence à étouffer quand une autre personne gronde la première qui se sépare peu à peu de moi. Je me met à dévisageais les deux personnes et reconnaît mon amie : Minerva Mcgonagall. Elle me paraît différente … comme vieillit.

Ses cheveux blancs sont beaucoup plus nombreux, ses traits sont couvert de la marque de la vieillesse et dans son regard on peut voir une sagesse encore plus grande que celle que je lui connaissais. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a vécu des épreuves très difficile.

« _ Aria ? Demande t elle soudain »

Je suis comme révéillée par un seau d'eau et j'hoche la tête confuse alors que l'idée que je suis vivante effleure mon espirt.

« _ c'est vraiment toi n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas mon esprit qui me joue des tours ? »

Je dois la regarder étrangement car elle éclate de rire et me reprends dans ses bras alors que je sens ses larmes coulaient.

« _ Quelles mauvaises plaisanteries à encore imaginer Albus ? T'envoyer à cette époque sans le dire à personne... quelle farce. J'étais tellement persuadée que tu étais morte ! »

Ces paroles me glacent le sang alors que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je lui demande alors confuse :

« _ Combien de temps ? »

Elle semble gênée mais me réponds tout de même :

« _ plus de cinquante ans maintenant. »

Une sorte d'éclair tombe sur moi alors que je comprends ce que ça signifie. Le regard désolé de Minerva m'assure dans ma position : mon père n'a pas survécut.

Et ce qu'à dit mon amie reste dans ma tête comme une mauvaise phrase : est ce mon père qui l'a voulu ?

Malgré moi une image peu agréable s'impose à moi : il s'agit des Lestranges et de leur sourire arrogant et confiant qui annonçait une chose énorme.

Au fond de moi mon cœur se serre et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment alors que Minerva m'explique ce que j'ai raté et notamment la fin de la guerre et la mort de Voldemort.

Elle me rassure en m'expliquant que la paix est assurée pour de nombreuses années et je n'ose lui faire part de mon pressentiment car je sais que je n'ai aucun véritable preuve à fournir mise à part que je sais que quelque chose d'horrible va se produire.

**Alors un verdict (ou une petite review pour me faire plaisir :D ) ?**


End file.
